


Mafia bosses and police trainees

by All_the_fandomskindofperson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Mob Boss Keith (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Police Officer Lance (Voltron), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandomskindofperson/pseuds/All_the_fandomskindofperson
Summary: Lance is a police officer working at the office of his cousin Allura doing boring jobs like cutting tickets. He is looking for some action or something.Keith is the boss of the Kogane mafia house and he finds his position so boring. He wants to be in the battle field. Not in the office. He is looking for action as well.A fateful night is all they need to meet and engage their destinies forever.





	1. Prolog sort of

Lance :

He is a police officer at the age of 22. He has finish the Garrison police academy and is currently working for the police department in New York city. How he ended up getting that job although he just finished the academy? Why, his cousin Allura happens to work there and she also happens to be the chief's daughter, which means she can pull a few strings here And there. In the same department, two friends of his , Hunk and Pidge work over there. Both of them went to Garrison but since they were considered geniuses, they skipped some year(s). Which meant that Lance is a lower rank than the rest. He does not really mind. He will make it to the top one day! He promised his mami and papi after all. He leaves in a small apartment in the center of the city, not bothered of the noise outside. He is used to it since family meetings can be more noisy than New York's traffic. He is bisexual and although he flirts with whatever has two feet and breathes , he is still looking for that one person that will really woo him. 

Keith:

Keith is 24 and currently the Kogane house boss. Yep he is a mafia boss. He did nor really wanted that to be honest. He was not supposed to be in that position but his older brother , Shiro , quieted. The reason he quiet? His fiancé of course. On one encounter Shiro had with another boss he lost his arm, making his fiancé super worried and nervous about his lover. He told him that he has to quiet cause the next time it might not be his arm that will get lost and he cannot possible live with that concern in his head. So that is how he came to be the boss. People still consider his brother to be the boss but they follow his orders not anyone else's. Although he became the mafia boss at such a young age, he had had his good share of fighting. Most of that was to retrieve back Shiro because he was kidnapped … again … and again …and again. Yeah Shiro tends to get kidnapped a lot. He has a love for dogs and is easily judged as a bad boy. He is a gay man (take that DreamWorks!) Who is still looking for the right guy. 

Funny how a guy who was told to obey the law and another to break or make it will end being so close… extremely close.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the day where these two would finally meet. Just their start of the day

It was a normal Monday morning in New York city. The traffic was terrible, the people on the street running to get to their jobs, students trying to get to their school in time before the bell rings and the classic late nighters who either tried to get some sleep or were forced to do the walk of shame. In a certain police office, a young tanned man was trying to fight off sleep.

"Come on buddy, it is just one cup! How much can this one cup hurt a cop?" The tanned male whined.

"Sorry Lance but Allura is extra strict when it comes to you and coffee." The other male, Hunk said with a smile.

"She let a gremlin drink coffee 24/7 but not me?? That is so not fair!" He semi yelled.

"Yo losers, stop screaming! It is still too early in the morning and even with this coffee I am not fully awake. So unless you want me to shock you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A girl with messy orangish hair appeared rolling her chair just to yell at them and then rolled away. 

"Sorry Pidge!" Lance yelled at her direction "Man is it me or does she seem more grumpy these days?" 

"Nope it is not you… apparently she has to solve a very peculiar case involving a lot of hacking." Hunk replied sighing.

"That sounds so cool! Hey Hunk, think I will get to solve difficult cases like these in a few years?" His eyes shinning with hope.

"Of course you will buddy!" Hunk gave him a thumb up and continued his paper work. Lance went back to doing… well nothing. He still did not have his own office, the things he did were more on the simple line; give a ticket, solve some troubles in the street and make sure the office had enough food and coffee. Pretty boring if you ask him. He wanted to go out and act like a real policeman. Catch criminals, fight crime, solve cases no one would be able and just being awesome! He daydreamed this future when a hand landed on his head, waking him up.

"Gah, wha-"

"Good morning Lonce." Allura, his cousin, told him with a smirk.

"Good morning princess." Lance winked at her, causing her to almost laugh and roll her eyes. Due to the fact that Allura did not wanted anyone to think that Lance got in here because of her and not his hard work, she told him that they had to act like friends and coworkers and not relatives. They didn't greet each other with their usual way but Lance flirted playfully with her. Allura just to tease the rest of the office would either laugh or respond with a flirty comment herself. 

"Hope you are not getting yourself into trouble first thing in the morning." 

"Me? Getting in trouble? You are being so mean to me!" He gasped dramatically "In order to heal my broken heart you have to go on a date with me"   
Allura saw how his words draw the attention of the other workers and decided to play along. She was bored anyway and it was too early in the morning to do actual work. 

"Oh Lonce, I wish I could but you see this week my schedule is full. How about you ask me the next week? Maybe I will be able to fit in a date over there." She said smirking.

"Oh thank you princess, I really would appreciate that. Now you will have to excuse me, I have some tickets to give." He finished with a bow and went to grab his little notebook thingy, leaving behind his fellow coworkers with questionable looks on their faces. He waved goodbye at Hunk and Pidge and went outside.

"Good morning, time to start the day!"

Meanwhile….

It was a typical morning for Keith. He had again fallen asleep with the training clothes on top of his bed sheets not bothering to cover himself. He was stiff and needed a shower to relax his muscles and get rid of the sweat. He got off his bed and headed towards the bathroom. He checked the water to make sure it was warm enough and started removing his clothes. Once he removed his boxers he checked the mirror to see if there were any new scars. Luckily for him, only some new bruises were formed to his torso and arms. He either got lucky in the last training or he was getting better. He entered the shower and let the warm water clean his body. After 2 minutes or so, he closed it to wash his hair. As he was rubbing his hair with shampoo he let out a sigh. Being the boss of a whole mafia house is not so easy. He has to check out the reports, give out the missions, train, have meetings with other bosses and the worst of them all, stay in the base. God he hated that. Keith was a free spirit someone who would fight over flight. He needed to be out there in the field, being the guy who will beat other people up. He loved that position, but after Shiro quited he could no longer do that. On one hand he understood why Shiro left. On the other he could not understand how Adam who is his lover not his family had so much impact on him. Love, his father had told him, makes you do weird things. Guess he was right. He finished his shower with that thought and stepped outside, wrapping a towel around his waist and using another one to dry his hair. He entered again his room , rubbing his hair with the towel. He opened his wardrobe and tried to find something suitable to wear. One more thing he had to do as a mafia boss was to dress nicely. No leather jackets and shirts of metal or rock bands. Instead he wore dress shirts, big coats and black pants. His hair were either in a small ponytail or slicked back, make him look older and , according to his soldiers, sexier. Oh well, he was too bored to put gel today so ponytail it was. He picked out his favorite red dress shirt and a black tie. His pants were on the floor and the coat he usually wore as always on the chair of his small office. He picked some red boxers and started to get dressed. He hoped that today would be a quite day, yesterday's training left him with a foul mood. Dressed and ready to impress , he approached the door of his bedroom.  
"Time to start the day I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo another chapter! Here we see our favorite duo start their day! We almost met the whole gang. Next up 2 more people to meet!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys make plans for tonight. One is breaking the rule and the other simply wants to help a friend.

Keith walked down the familiar halls of his house/base. He turned to nod at any member he saw, a gesture he was too familiar with. Walking for almost two minutes, cause he was too bored to walk like a proper person and thus did the zombie walk, he reached the kitchen. His brother and his fiancée were already there eating breakfast and doing the lovey dovey eyes to each other. Keith made a sound like he was going to vomit 

"Ugh do you have to act so lovey dovey first thing in the morning?" He asked as he took some pancakes and added some honey on top of them.

"Good morning to you too Keith." His brother Shiro said emphasizing the good morning. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know." Adam said while looking at him with his classic mother look. "Maybe because you fell asleep in your training clothes on top of your bed." Dammit, he forgot to lock his door again. Adam and his brother loved to check on him to see if he was sleeping like any normal human being. He was, just not as a healthy one. 

"*munch* So? *munch* *munch* It is not like I did something wrong." He said continuing eating his pancakes, which were as delicious as every single food Adam made. Living with Shiro has taught him that any food that it is not burnt, is a masterpiece. 

"First of all, do not talk while you are eating. It is not polite and you might choke on it. Second, even if you did nothing wrong you still need to take care of yourself. I cannot bear to think what we will do if something happens to you. Takashi agrees with me…" 

Both of the older males were super protective over the younger one. He was just a kid, as Shiro always said even now, and both of them felt like Keith was their son or something. The mere thought of this little troublemaker getting hurt or even worse just gave them the chills.

"You guys need to relax a little bit. Even if I get in trouble I will punch and kill anyone in my way." 

"Keith that is not-"

"Anyways, Shiro what is today's program?" He asked before Shiro could finish his sentence. The white haired man sighed.

"You need to check some reports, share the new missions and then train. But hey, you have your afternoon free."

"You mean what is left of it… How about I do one of the missions?"

"Absolutely not!" 

"Fine fine… Let's just get over with it. Can someone at least bring me a coffee in the office?" 

Adam nodded as Keith left. Man what a boring day he will have. He really didn't like this position. And what is up with Shiro and Adam being overprotective and all? Did they really think he wasn't able to survive without them? He will show them. He will show them how strong he is! Tonight.

On a certain busy street…

"Lady I am telling you, your car has been here for more hours than you have paid, I have to give you a ticket." The Latino boy, known as Lance said to the woman in front of him quite angrily.

"And I am telling you young man that you are wrong and you have no proof for what you just claim to be the truth!"

"….Señora, look at the machine. It says it was paid for 2 hours but you stayed for 3:30. It is my duty as a police officer to give you this ticket." He said trying to calm down more himself than the lady in front of him.

"And I am telling you that even if you give me that ticket I will not pay and I will turn you in for using your power against me!" She turned around, picked up the ticket that was stuck on the front of her car, got in it and left. 

"Do whatever you want, old vaca. Now let's see…. Nope everyone else seems okay. And the time isssss…. 12. I still have 5 hours of work. Yay for me." Lance said mostly to himself as he walked down the street trying to find something to do. He was so bored and the action on the streets were limited to fights between the citizens , like that lady, and to citizens fighting. Both involved violence…okay maybe not the first but definitely the second. And right now he wished there was some sort of that violence in the streets. He decided that a coffee wouldn't hurt him and went to the coffee shop where Romelle, Allura's potential girlfriend work. 

"Good morning my beautiful friend!" He yelled to the blonde haired cashier.

"Lance! Hi! How are you doing? What brings you to our little coffee shop? Is everything alright?" Oh yeah Romelle had this bad habit of talking non stop , asking so many questions in one minute it is almost impossible to understand what she was saying. 

"I am doing fine, my boredom brings me here and everything is okay, including your girlfriend." He finished with a wink.

"L-Lance! She is not my gir-girlfriend!" Romelle semi yelled , her face blushing at his words. 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Say, do you think you can serve me a tall frappuccino with extra cream and caramel syrup? I really need it! I didn't have coffee this morning and I think I will die if I don't get some kind of caffeine in my system." As he finished he flopped himself on one of the chairs near the counter.

"Of course! I am surprised tho. You usually drink coffee in the morning."

"Uhhh I wanted to but Hunk wouldn't let me. Apparently Allura has told him to not give me coffee or else I will be super energetic or something like that. " Romelle just chuckled at him.

"Lance you don't need a coffee to be energetic. " Lance pouted and checked his phone as Romelle started preparing his coffee. In a few minutes Romelle offered him his coffee, grabbed a stool and sat down. 

"So, come on! Tell me your news! I have to see you for some time and I want to know everything!" 

"Wow calm down girl. Heh nothing interesting to be honest. Not luck with anyone, and my job is getting more boring the more I see it. Ugh I wanna be a detective or something like that! *slurp* Is that too much?" 

"Well I want to study biology but with the rent and the money I have it is impossible as well. We cannot have everything. But what about that app you downloaded?"

"Eh, I deleted it. I found a case where a girl was raped and killed due to one of these type of app so I said bye bye to it."

"Oh my God!! That is terrible!!! Oh how is your coffee BTW?"

"Awesome as always! You really need to fix your concentration though. "

"Do not remind me of that… Yesterday a customer ordered a double cappuccino without sugar and a little bit milk and I was so distracted by the songs we put here that I gave his a simple cappuccino extra sweet."

"Girl, you really need to put your head in the game and focus!" Lance said while clapping his hands in front of Romelle. 

"Hey, come on Lancey! Cut me off some slack... I am trying really I am!" 

"You are lucky you have me here girl. I Lancey Lance the ultimate matchmaker will not only make you date a certain cousin of mine but also help you with your problem."

"And how on earth are you going to do this?"

"That is for me to know and for you to not! Now I want you to call me tonight around 10pm and ask for help with your problem. Make sure you sound desperate and convincing, got it?"

"Yes sir!" She saluted with a smile at him. Both of them laughed at their silly conversation. Suddenly there was a customer meaning her little break was over. Lance paid for the coffee, gave her a small tip and went back to his spot. Nothing has happened and he just spend 40 minutes. It will be a super boring day today… at least tonight he was free. Yeah, he could take his cousin out so she and Romelle actually talk. Yeah, tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewoo another chapter on this one! Yayy  
> I actually have the whole story figured out in my head and I am so happy for that. Anyhow MEET ROMELLE! A super energetic girl who is as gay for Allura as Lance is for Keith! Let's see if our boys will get their plans to work. Tonight!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan for a date, an idea for a dangerous plan and the introduction of our bad guy (sorta) are going to be the main events of this chapter.

"And then that vaca told me that she will report me for using my power over her! Can you believe her?" Lance yelled at the phone as he was trying to remove his pants with one arm.

"Oh my! It looks like you had quite the interesting day today." A certain white haired said from the other side of the phone. Allura was trying really hard not to laugh at the misery of her cousin and was failing.

" 'Lura sorry to break it to you but that was the worst acting you have ever done."

"Oh hush Mr Drama Queen and start spilling the beans. There is no way you just called me during my shift to complain just for that."

"As always you are right my lovely cousin. I was thinking maybe you and I could go for a stroll later on. I know you finish at 8 so we could go at 9, huh? What do you say?"

Allura seemed to be thinking about it since she didn't reply immediately. Even though she could see easily through his lies, she couldn't really understand when Lance said the truth and when he bended it.

" I am not sure Lance... What I told in the office is true.. This week is a difficult one." 

"Come on princess it will be just a small stroll!!" 

"Hmm... If it is just a stroll in the street that will not be followed by anything else including surprises then yes, I agree."

"Perfect! It's a date then! Shall I meet you at your house or somewhere? "

"Let's meet up at the weird antique shop."

"Sure thing princess. Now I will leave you alone to do your work."

"Oh my what an honor!" She said giggling. "Make sure you rest , okay?"

"Sure thing Lura. See you later " 

Lance closed his phone and entered his bathroom removing the last lair of cloth. He went in the shower and started washing himself. Random thoughts and songs passed through his mind as he washed his hair. As he exited his shower he dried of himself and wore his robe. He had three hours to kill before his meet up with Allura so he had a lot of time to kill. He thought of calling Hunk but he knew the guy was working.  
"Man what a boring day." He said as he fell on his bed. 

On another place in new York city…

"And team B should take the mission with the drug dealer. I heard these guys are tough so team B is our best option. And send Matt to retrieve the information his sister have found. Make sure he is accompanied with two snipers and one fighter. " Keith ordered as he looked at some papers and tried to clean the mess the missions brought. Shiro, who simply gave the missions and some secondary orders, smiled at him.

"You look like you were born to do that."

"Ha ha very funny Shiro. Now can I please go and train? It is the only thing I don't hate with this program."

Keith was up and ready to go but Shiro noticed a paper that wasn't near the rest of them. 

"What about that mission over here?" He asked making Keith freeze in place.

"What mission?" He tried to play it cool but he knew what Shiro was talking about.

"It says here that someone has to go to the main street and enter the shortcut near the weird antique shop to talk to one of our spies... It looks like a trap to me."

"Exactly my thoughts." Keith said rushing over to the office and grabbed the paper. "That is why no one should do this mission. We cannot have our members hurt, can we now?" 

"Keith… You say that you hate this job but you are being a better boss than I will ever be. I am proud of you." Shiro patted him on his back and gave him a calmly smile.

Keith didn't know how to react so he simply smiled. He felt bad that he was lying to Shiro but he had to do it. He had to do that mission, to get some action, to finally do something! He was getting bored easily these days, having nothing to do here. He wanted to go out but in order to leave he had to take some back up with him. And he didn't want that. He wanted to roam around the streets freely without someone watching his every move, reporting to Shiro for every single fucking thing. He was so done with that. So if lying was the only way out , then he would definetly lie.  
He started going towards the training area, a scowl on his face showing that he didn't want to be bothered. He entered the room and went straight to the changing room. He removed his fancy clothes and put on a black T-shirt and some gray pants while he fixed his little ponytail. He grabbed his knife and went to train. His trainer wasn't here today so he was alone with his targets. He did a little jog and some stretching, hit some puppets with his knives and practiced his aiming skills. After all that he didn't bother to change so he just went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and something to munch on. Once he sat down, bottle on one hand a cookie on the other he realized something.

"Man….what a boring day." And bit off a big bite of his cookie.

 

In a dark ally…

A mysterious man with long silver/white hair was giving some papers and a knife to a shady man.

"Do you know the plan?" He said with a thick accent.

"Of course sir! I am suppose to wait here for the man the Kogane's will send and when they are about to get the papers I slit their throat!" He finished with a wicked smile.

"Good… now that will teach them not to mess with us." As he was about to leave the man talked.

"Uhm sir? What… what if the boss appears?"

"Hmph I doubt Takashi would let his little brother out in the battlefield. But if he does come…. Make sure to give him a painful death."

The mysterious man left the other guy to his wicked laughing. Soon his plan would finally begin. And soon his father would be proud of him. And soon the Kogane family would be no more than history…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, I believe that I have a Big hint of who the bad guy is... Or is he really the bad guy? Well one thing is for sure, sth bad will happen, but what?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith manages to leave his place only to get attacked. Meanwhile Lance waits for Allura and as he waits finds something very interesting.

Keith was walking down the hall searching for his brother and his lover. In order for him to go out he have to make sure that Shiro and Adam will not find out about his little plan. So in order for that to happen he had to make up another lie. He reached their room and knocked loudly. He took a breathe and waited for the door to open. A smiling Adam answered the door looking at him with a small smile.

"Keith! Everything okay?" Keith looked at Adam with the best 'I am sorry for everything eyes' he could master. 

"Yeah everything is is fine. Listen... I uh wanted to say sorry for not listening to you guys."

"You apologising for being stubborn? That is new." a voice from behind Adam said. His brother came behind his lover, hugging him arching an eyebrow at him. "What is up?"

"I I just... I just realized why you guys and dad don't... didn't want me to go on missions. Because you think the same thing that happened to mom will happen me as well. And I get it but I am not mom! I will listen to you and not do something incredible stupid." he finished looking down.  
Shiro wasn't prepared for that neither was Keith. He panicked so he brought up their mom. Shiro had to realized he wasn't her... He was nothing like her. And if he had to learn it the hard way, the hard way it was.

" Keith.. I am sorry for making you think that... I didn't mean to"

"I know Takashi... That is why I am going to listen to you guys and not do something reckless." he said and started leaving their room.

"Keith!" Adam yelled "Thank you and... You can keep your door unlocked. We will not check your room."

Keith just nodded and smile. Dammit. He was supposed to just tell them a lie not make them trust him so much only and only to destroy that trust later on. As he walked back to his room he let out a scream. Maybe he should stay in. Maybe he shouldn't do that mission... No, Kogane don't back down. He had to do it, to prove that he was capable of taking care of himself. He reached his room and sticked to dark clothes. A black shirt, with black jeans, black boots and of course a leather jacket. He made sure he had the paper of the mission in the jacket's pocket and left from the window. They didn't leave in an apartment or something that will require stairs to go down so it was pretty easy to get out. He checked to see if there were any guards and as fast as he could he run. He run for some minutes, just to make sure he was far away from his house. He then straighten up his clothes and started walking, hands in his pockets. Walking with a steady rhythm, he looked around left and right. He was supposed to meet the person at 8:45, a weird time if anyone asked him. He finally reached the weird antique shop and entered the small alley that was beside it. He saw the shadow of a man and he felt that this man was up to no good. 

"Psst." the man told him "You one of the Kogane's house?" Keith simply nodded. "Hmm you are a quite one. Anyways I have the info. I need to warn you though it wasn't easy to get them. If they come after you it is not my fault!" 

"Tch... Whatever just give it to me." 

"Wait... You are Kogane himself..." 

"Yeah, so what? Just give me the info before I get mad",   
The man simply stared at Keith's hand. He looked at him with a wicked smile. He tried to punch Keith in the face but Keith was faster and avoided it. He then kneeled him in the stomach making the man gag. Then in a flash the man stabbed Keith hard in the side making the dark haired male gasp and push the other away. Keith groaned and clutched at his side as he reached for his gun. He tried to shoot the person in front of him but he was starting to lose focus. He managed to hurt his arm but that was all. He tried to walk but he couldn't. The knife was still stuck in him and he knew that if he tried to remove it, it will just make it worse. He slided down the wall, trying to take deep breaths and focus somewhere. Unfortunately his eyes were hazy and couldn't do anything else but close. Darkness surrounded Keith as he tried to scream help without succeding. 

Ten minutes later... 

Shit he was late and Allura will soo scold him and probably tell him she doesn't have time for this and his plan will fail and Romelle will be sad and- 

"Wait... Where is Allura?"   
Lance's train of thoughts were interrupted by that simple question. He had overslept and when he woke up it was too late to do anything but dress up and run to his destination. He took his wallet with him so he could grab something to eat while he and Allura took their night stroll since he didn't have time to eat anything. He knew that he would be late and that his cousin hated that but when he arrived five minutes after the arrange time he was surprised to find no one there. Just as he was ready to call her, his phone rang. Speak of the devil, he thought. 

"Hey 'Lura, everything okay?"he asked his voice full of worry. 

"Hey Lonce, yeah... Well not exactly, Pidge found something about the hacking case and I had to stay to help her connect the dots. I just arrived home. I am going to change real quick and come, okay?" she sounded tired making Lance frown. 

"You sure? We can do this another day." if it was for his cousin health he would sacrifice his awesome plan. 

"Yes I am sure Lonce. Do not worry, worst case scenario I will be late tomorrow and I am okay with it because I am the boss." at that little comment Lance chuckled a bit. 

"Well you better hurry, it is starting to smell really weird here... Like blood." 

"Blood? Could it be someone got hurt in the ally?" 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"Well just beside the antique shop there is a small ally. A lot of delinquents are know to meet there and have a fight or two. I wouldn't be surprised if they spilled some blood as well." 

"Want me to check? Too late already doing it! :3"

"Lonce be careful! You do not know what you will see there or who or what..."   
Lance stopped listening at Allura as soon as he saw the pool of blood around something. Allura continued to tell him many things but he simply ignored her. He walked closer and with the small flashlight he had on his key chain he lighted up the small part of the ally. In front of him, a man with black hair and black clothes was crouched down, unconscious and with a huge pool of blood around him. Lance started hyperventing and with a shaky voice he told Allura. 

"A-Allura... Call a-an ambulance. Like right now!" 

"What, Lonce? Are you okay?" 

"Please Allura!" he semi yelled and closed his phone crouching down to the stranger.   
He looked to the unconscious man and tried to find where the blood was coming out. He found a knife stuck to his side. He knew if he pulled it out it will just make it worse so he had to make sure the man didn't stay unconscious. He lightly slapped his cheek, realising how cold he was and hoping to the stars that his cousin will have already called an ambulance. 

"Hey buddy, I need you to wake up." the stranger didn't move a bit. "Come on pal work with me. Come on just even a small grunt of pain is enough." he said as he pressed lightly on the knife's handle. The stranger groaned and tried to open his eyes. "Yes that is it buddy!" sirens could he heard in the distance comic closer. He thanked the stars and his cousin and looked at the stranger who in the meantime had grabbed his hand. "Do not worry buddy I am here..." and after those words the stranger fell back into unconsciousness making Lance even more worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le gasp, who would have thought that this will happen... Probably everyone.  
> I will explain more about Keith's mom on later chapters. Right now we have a blue boy concernaid over his future boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and meet his new boyfriend, Lance is being silly and Shadam need to calm the f down.

"Sir if you would like to stay here I have to inform you that he is about to wake up. A not familiar face may startle him." a female voice said definitely not addressing to Keith.

"It is okay, I have to ask him some questions but I will make sure that he is okay first. Besides I am here from the police and I was the one who found him. " a male voice answered the first one. The voice didn't belong to someone Keith knew, yet it did sounded familiar.

"Suit yourself." a door closing was heard after that and then silence.  
Keith tried to open his eyes but he couldn't really do that. He tried to remember what had happened. He went to the ally, met the guy, got stabbed and-oh. Oh. Ohhh. He got stabbed and a guy helped him... Shiro would totally kill him.

"Man why would a pretty face like you want to do drugs." the voice sounded closer than before, almost as if he was in front of his face. Keith tried to open his eyes again, successfully this time.

"Why are you so close?" telling the first thing in his mind wasn't always the best idea. But that guy was right in front of his face so he was justify. His question made the stranger back away, stumbling in a chair and falling down «gracefully» . That made him chuckle a little and he tried to get up a little bit, hissing as the movement made his side hurt.

"Wow there champ. I wouldn't try that if I was you." the man got up fast and appeared beside him in no time at all. Keith took in the appearance of the stranger... Fuck Keith was screwed and so gay. The man in front of him was tall and slim, with a tanned skin making his beautiful blue eyes stand out more. He had brown short hair and upon seeing Keith looking at him weirdly he gave him a bright smile. Could someone's smile be brighter than the sun? Apparently yes.

"Uh thanks." he said. "Uhm what exactly...who exactly are you?" 

"Oh right! Allow me to introduce myself." he bowed and for a moment Keith thought he knew that he was a mafia boss. "The name is Lance Mcclain, the sort one because if I said the whole thing oh boy." he chuckled "I am the police officer that sorta saved you. You are welcome." he bowed with a smirk. Seeing how playful and smug he was he decided to play a little bit as well. 

"You saved me? Hm I don't think I remember something like that happening." the guy, Lance, became frustrated. 

"Wha-What, of course you couldn't remember you were dying!" he semi yelled. 

"I don't know... If a pretty face like you saved me I would have remembered." Keith finished with a smirk. Lance opened and closed his mouth like a fish but decided to keep it close. A faint blush dusted his cheeks and he pouted as he look anywhere but at Keith. 

"Anyways what is your name? Or should I call you mullet?" 

"... Mullet?" 

"Your hair dude. FYI mullets are so last season you should change it." 

"I am not going to change my hair and it is not a mullet." 

"It is." 

"It is not." 

"It is." 

"It is not!" 

"It iiiisss. I can do this all day BTW." he smirked again at Keith making him scowl. This guy... He couldn't figure if he was just annoying or if he was playful to the maximum. Either way talking to him had made him forget about his pain and now he was sitting normally. A weird silence fell and then Keith whispered.

"Keith."

"I am sorry what?" the blue eyed boy seemed to be lost in his thoughts as well. 

"My name... Keith." 

"Oh uh nice to meet you Keith but now that you said it I sorta know your name." he gave a sheepish smile. 

"What? How?" 

"Your brother and his lover were very worried and kept yelling your name. Both in the phone and in here. I gotta admit your brother sounds scary when he is demanding something." Lance continued mumbling but Keith couldn't hear a word he said. Of course and they told his brother. Of course and Adam would learn as well... And of course he was dead. He groaned and fell back onto the pillow. 

" I am dead. "

" No you are not cause I saved you." 

"You don't understand... My brother is going to kill me." 

"I believe he sounded more ready to kill the guy who hurt you than you." Lance gave him an apologetic smile. Just as Keith opened his mouth, the door opened slowly. Shiro and Adam entered the room looking exhausted. Upon seeing Keith awake both of light up. 

" Keith!" they yelled and ran to his side hugging him carefully.   
Keith felt an ache in his chest and his eyes watered a little. He didn't want to die back in that ally. He didn't want to die alone away from his family. He just realised that and now he was ready to cry. He tried to control himself though giving both of them a reassuring smile. 

"Did you just wake up?" Adam asked with a gentle smile.

"No I am awake for a few minutes." 

"Then why weren't we informed?" Shiro asked with his deadly voice looking at Lance with a cold glare. The poor guy flinched under his gaze but he managed to answer without stuttering. 

"Ah you see I was hoping I would ask Keith some questions." Adam raised his eyebrow looking st him weirdly. 

"Don't you mean Mr Kogane? And shouldn't you wait a little bit for him to rest before you jump into questions?"   
It was visible to all of them that Lance was trembling. Judging by the way he talked to Keith before he must be quite new to this job. So making mistakes on his first report was understandable... At least for Keith. Shiro and Adam must have been extra worried if they talked like that to the person who saved him. But for a weird reason... He felt angry. Not at Lance, but at his brother. He saved his life for fuck's sake! He shouldn't be treated like that. 

"Shiro-" he started but was cut off by Lance who looked at him with a smile. 

"Excuse me then." and he turned around, reaching for the door. "When you are done please inform me so I can ask Kei-Mr Kogane the questions." 

"We will think about it." Shiro answered codly. 

"My boss wouldn't be pleased if I don't. And she is far more scary than you when she is angry." he looked at nothing like he remembered something that had happened and shuddered "Yep definitely more scary... So I would appreciate to not piss her off anymore. Thank you." he closed the door leaving Keith, Shiro and Adam in an uncomfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter another day in those two idiots life. I might start making the chapters longer. Thank you for the kudos, the are always appreciated ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith talk with relatives trying to not get so scolded for their actions.

After the door closed behind him, Lance took a deep breath. Man, these people looked at him like he was the one who stabbed Keith. Yeah he is sticking to Keith, no way he is calling him Mr Kogane. It was silly. It is not like Keith was older than him by ten years plus so why should he call him like that. Speaking of Keith... Fuck that man was gorgeous. Lance knew he was bi but now... Oh boy! If he wasn't on duty he would totally have tried to get his phone number. But he was on duty and he had to ask some questions... Questions like you know why were you stab. Yeah not the best time to ask for a phone number... That didn't mean he couldn't flirt with the guy though. He smiled at that thought and called Allura to inform her.

"Hello?" Allura's thick accent betrayed her tired voice.

"Hey boss. You sure sound tired if you don't check who calls you."

"Lonce... Great timing actually. Did you get to interview the guy in the ally?"

"Ehhh, not exactly?" he really didn't want to piss of his cousin.

"And what not exactly is suppose to mean?" judging by her voice she was starting to get angry at him which never ended good... For Lance's part that is. 

"Well you see, I was about to do it when his relatives got inside and dem-asked me to step outside for them to have a moment." Allura's sigh made Lance not sure if he did good or bad. 

"Lonce, love, I know that you are always sensible when it comes to family matters but this time you have to interfere no matter what. That guy could help us a lot. Hell he can even help us find the mafia houses." Lance chocked at the last sentence. 

"What makes you think that such a handsome person can be in the mafia?!" he yelled earning some weird looks by the nurse that passed by. 

"First of all, keep your voice down. Secondly, according to Pidge that is a place where many mafia people meet to exchange info. Maybe he was there to exchange info."   
Lance's brain then stopped working. He remember as he was near the almost dead body of Keith that there were some paper scattered around. He had picked it out and on it there was well a lot of blood but also the blue prints about a location. He wasn't sure where the location was exactly but he had put it inside his pocket. While holding his phone, he checked his pocket to see if the paper was still inside. Upon feeling it, he gave a sight and continued his talk with Allura and how Pidge could be wrong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Keith's room, Keith was looking down as Shiro and Adam scolded him. 

"And I believe you have said that you are not mom!" Shiro finished his speach as Adam nodded his head. 

"Look, I wanted to see for myself if it was a trap or not. Besides, I am alive with just a minor injury." Adam decided to interrupt at that. 

"A minor injury doesn't lead to hospital and to you being unconscious for four days!" Keith flinched at that. He was unconscious for four days? Wow, that explained a lot. 

"Still... I am alive and now we know who is behind this." Shiro looked at him with a curious but still sharp look. 

"What do you mean?" 

"What I mean is, that guy had the Garlan emblem on his hand. It was dark to see but I think I can recognise that the same hand that stabbed me was the hand that had that symbol." 

"This is bad... Keith did he saw your face? Did he realize who you are?" at that Keith averted his eyes anywhere else except at Shiro. "Keith... You know what, we will discuss this later. Right now I am happy that you are alive." Shiro smiled kindly at him. 

"Alright you two enough worrying and work talk for one day." Adam said grabbing Shiro's normal hand "I believe the kid had enough for the day. We will let you rest and shall come tomorrow. Okay?" 

"Wait!" Keith yelled. Upon realising it he cleared his throat and a small blush was on his cheeks. "Uhm wait. Can you tell Lance, the police officer, to come in?" 

"How come?" Shiro asked. 

"I just want to be over with that stupid interview, you know? Besides I owe him an apology from your behalf." he waited for them to look at him guilty but none of that happen. He rolled his eyes and looked at Adam "Just please tell him to come here." Adam gave him a small smile and nodded. 

"Alright, we will tell him." and with that they were out of the door leaving a nervous Keith thinking what he would do once Lance comes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man what a day." Lance sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs outside Keith's room. 

"I couldn't agree more." a voice made him jump and hold his hands all karate like. He looked up to see the brother of Keith looking at him with a calm look. Oh boy this cannot be good. 

"Uhm, ehem are you done? Is it okay for me to go inside?" Adam could see the little tremble the younger male gave and sat beside him.

"I hope you understand that we didn't want to disobey the law or something like that. We simply wanted to make sure that Keith is okay."

"Oh yeah! I totally understand! I mean if I was in Keith's position mi madre would have said to any policeman and doctor she saw to stay away while mis hermanas wouldn't let anyone touch me. Don't get me started on mi abuela. That woman might be old but still can scare the toughest man in the world. " Lance smiled a little bit. Once he started talking about his family there was no end to it. He realised he was rumbling and with an embarrassed face he looked at the other older male with the weird haircut.  
Shiro raised an eyebrow at Lance and then frowned. He looked the other way and start rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Keith would like you to go inside and finish with the questions." Lance jumped immediately, surprising both males and himself.

"I- of course! Thank you sir." he said at stomp his foot on the ground raising his hand into attention mode. He picked up his stuff and went close to the door. He let out a breathe and knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is quite small and not very interesting but here it is the next chapter! I was supposed to post this on Friday but oh well XD. Hope you like it ^^  
> Again kudos and comments are so appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview and a phone number makes the two boys become as red as a tomato.

Keith was watching the outside world from his window thinking about the situation he was. The guy who attacked him not only saw his face, but knew that he was the boss. Which meant one thing, someone has spend the information about his identity. Due to the fact that he is the youngest mafia boss at the moment, his brother thought necessary to hide his face from the rest and say simple that the boss at the Kogane house was someone that Shiro trusted with his life. But the fact that someone knew that he was the boss and how he looked like, meant that someone had snatched a photo of him. But who? And how? He made sure to be extra careful. How did they manage to do that. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, making Keith jump a little. He cleared his throat and said with a serious voice to come in. The door opened and revealed the handsome policeman from before.

"Uhm hello. How are you doing?" Keith smirked a little and decided to tease the young policeman.

"I have just woke up from a mini coma to my brother's scolding. I wouldn't say I am doing fine." it was visible in the tanned male that he was sort of irritated by Keith's answer. It was so obvious that the other was so easily annoyed so Keith was sure he will have fun with that. 

"A 'not that well but thank you' would have been enough." he straighten his composure and took a small notebook out of his pocket. "Anyway let's start. The faster we do this the faster you going to get rid of me." he said and started asking him questions.  
The questions weren't that complicated and so far Keith believed that no weird question will appear. 

"Were you aware that this alley is famous for drug dealing and for meetings between spies of the local mafia?" spoke too soon.

"Uh no... Was I suppose to know it?" he tried to play it dumb, hoping that he wouldn't see through his lies.

"Dude, even a barista friend of mine knows it and she has nothing to do with police or dealing. It is kinda the hot-spot for these guys." Keith bit his lip, a habit he adopted since when he was little when he was nervous. "So you say that you have no idea about it?"

"Yeah, it is the first time that I hear this actually."  
At that moment Lance reached to his other pocket and took out a very bloody paper.

"And this?" Keith tried to look at what the paper had on it but it was impossible with all the blood it had. Plus he was pretty far away from it.

"What about this? It is a piece of paper with blood on it." he stated, his voice stern trying to show that he was beginning to get angry. 

"Yes, your blood to be more specific. It was found near you. Probably the person who stabbed you was supposed to give you the whole thing but he didn't so you got angry at him. You were probably ready to start a fight when all of the sudden the guy got a knife and then boom, he stabbed you. Judging by the gun-"

" The gun?! " Keith's eyes became double their original size and looked at Lance with a worried look. 

" Yes, the gun, again yours to be more specific. Now as I was saying-"

" How are you so sure that the gun belongs to me?"

" Can you stop interrupting me?! Man I am trying to have a moment here. And we found out by the fact that it was in your hand. Plus we find out you had order it after you got the license for free shooting. Back to our story now, judging by the gun it was fired and not only once. So you tried to shoot him, failing since there wasn't any other body near you. You collapse, the guy runs and then I find you. This is of course a theory but if you think about it, it does make sense. " Lance seemed so proud of himself and to be fair he had any right to be. He almost got the whole story right. But Keith shouldn't let that show. So he decided to go for the safer option. 

" You are right... " he said with a serious voice. 

" Aha! " Lance yelled pointing his finger at Keith. 

"But you got one thing wrong. I didn't went to the alley for these information or whatever. I went there so I can get some... Something to smoke." he looked the other way embarrassed at the stupid excuse. 

"... Dude, really? You smoke this type of shit?" the informal way Lance was talking took him by surprise and looked at him with a weird eye. 

" UH I usually don't, but I kinda wanted to for along time. You can ask my brother, I am addicted to smoking." Shiro knew about his smoking and he hoped that he would play along.

"So... You went there to take your fix, you saw that paper, grabbed it, refused to give it back and then the attack?" Keith smiled with a smug face. 

"You got hot shot." Lance blushed but ignored it for now. He glared at Keith and then sighed. 

"I will need to check some stuff with your brother to make sure this story is real. You didn't happen to see the face of the man?" Keith honestly wished he had. That way he would have already found him and killed him. He shook his head and saw Lance flipping through his notebook. He wrote something down and then cut the page.   
" This is my phone number. My profesional one of course! If, if you need anything you can call or send me. If like you want to smoke something like that again you can just call me and I will stop you." by now both boys were blushing from the top of their ears down to their cheeks. 

" O-okay." Keith said and extended his hand to take the paper. Once he got it he saw the little winky face Lance had drew. When he raised his head he saw Lance smiling at the door. 

"Hope to see you again mullet." and with that Keith was left alone with a phone number and a red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some shippy with these two TwT sorry if it is not that good tho TwT  
> Again kudos are sooo appreciated ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance regrets his decisions and Keith learns sth he didn't expect.

"Ughhh how could I be so stupid?!?" Lance flopped dramatically on one of the tables inside the cozy café. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and then back to their friend.

"What do you mean, buddy?" Hunk asked scratching lightly his cheek.

"I mean that I am so stupid as to give my phone number to Keith!" at that name Pidge flinched slightly. Thankfully no one saw her so she picked up her milkshake and looked innocently at Lance.

"Who is Keith?" Hunk nodded his head as to show that he had zero idea who that Keith was and wanted to learn really bad.

"Keith is the guy who got stabbed in the alley. I was supposed to interview him, which I did! But his stupid mullet and his stupid face made me give him my 'business number'."

"Buddy, you don't hav- Oh now I get it." Hunk was shocked while Pidge was laughing almost spilling her drink.

"Really smooth Mcclain." she said still laughing.  
The three of them rarely took a break the same time, so whenever they did, they made sure to go to Romelle's café and gossip over there. That way they wouldn't get interrupt and no one will butt in their conversation. Plus Romelle knew a lot of gossip herself and it was fun to learn stuff about random people.

"Did Allura say anything to you?" Hunk asked sympathetically.

"Uhh no, because she doesn't know. And no we are not telling her. She will make fun of me at first and then scold me for trying to hit on victims or something like that. Which I know is true but that guy was hot as fuck!" 

"Oh, who is hot as fuck?" said Romelle who had approached them with a disk full with food. 

"Lance's future boyfriend." Pidge said as a matter of fact making Romelle's eyes sparkle. 

"His future boyfriend?! Oh Lance why haven't you told me anything about it??" she pouted and started giving everyone their food. 

"He is not my future boyfriend! And besides I just gave it to him for professional reasons." he crossed his arms and looked down as he finished his sentence.

"You lost me. Take it from the top, what happened?" she asked looking at Pidge and Hunk.

"Do you remember the other when you called Lance and he couldn't speak? Yeah, well he couldn't talk because he found an almost dead man lying down with pools of blood. This man woke up today and he, according to our bi friend here, is hot as fuck. He also gave him his number so he could call him for 'professional' reasons of course. " Pidge finished and attacked her food.

" Awe Lance, that is so cute!" she squeaked as Lance hid his face in his hands.

" It is not! Oh my God Romelle don't you have work to do?! " he said with a manly squeak.

" I do, but this is more interesting!" suddenly from the kitchen an orange haired man appeared and looked at the group of friends.

"I heard that young lady." he said, playing with his moustache. "Rather than making my nephew blush like a tomato why don't you help serve the customers?"

"Uncle Coran to the resque!" Lance said dramatically.

"Yes sir. See you later guys!" Romelle said winking at them and running back to the kitchen, almost hitting a customer.

"And you kids," Coran looked at all of them "I believe that you have work as well. I doupt that Allura will be happy with all of you if you were late."  
At the last reminder, the three young officers started eating their food faster than before and talked less, in order not to choke. They finished in record time, paid and left with a pleasant smile on their face. They all had work to do and they couldn't miss one second of it. Lance looked at his phone one last time and sighed. He didn't know why but he didn't think Keith would call or text him. I mean come on, he said it was his professional phone so why would he call? And why did he go ahead and said that? Like what was he thinking? Ugh he and his big mouth. He just hoped that he might meet Keith again, even if it was for a second. 

~~~~~~~

"Keith... Keith... KEITH!" a person yelled right in his ear, making Keith jump and almost fall from his chair.

"Wha- Ah Shiro? When did you come?" Adam looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Are you serious? I have been right here the whole time. You just didn't pay attention to." Keith simply looked at his hand that held a small piece of paper.

"Oh well, sorry." he kept looking at the paper with a small smile on his face.

"What is that?" Adam asked curiously. Immediately, the black haired clutched his hand and put the paper in his pocket.

"What is what?" of course the older male wasn't buying his bullshit.

"You are lucky you just came out of the hospital. I will let you easy on this one." he ruffled his hair and went towards the exist.

"Adam, tell everyone to not disturb me please." Adam nodded and he closed the door.  
Keith sighed and looked at the paper in his hand. He smiled like an idiot again thinking of the police officer and his cute little smile. He made sure to search if the phone was real and if it belonged to the police, and to his delight it actually belonged to Lance Mcclain. Which meant one thing, the guy gave him his real phone number for help. Now forgive him if he is wrong, but police usually gives the number of the station or of a specific detective not their own. He might have a chance getting that cutie out. First of all he should think of a plan, a good one. He would send late at night, not that late that he would be sleeping, telling him that he thought of smoking. Of course the taller one would scold him and will try to distract him. Then they will continue talking until one of them falls asleep and the next morning he will say to make it up to him, or the other way, he had to go on a date with him. Brilliant! He was sure his plan will succeed. And he had zero fear of the guy being straight. He made a full background check on him on everything and made sure to know his social status. Yes it was a bit creepy but he had to make sure the guy was dateable! As he sat back, closing his eyes and imaging their first date his door opened without a warning. 

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" he said yelling the last words. In front of him an older male, taller than him with brown long hair looked at him with seriousness in his eyes.

"Sorry your highness but this is important." he said going closer to the table.

"What is it Matt? You know better than to come here uncalled and without permission."

"It is about Shiro..." that caught the young one's attention.

"What about him? Is everything alright?" Matt shook his head and looked him dead in the eye.

"We believe he has been kidnapped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being once again late... I have an examination in my uni and things aren't that easy.  
> Thank you for still reading


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns about the kidnapping of his brother and he asks the help from a blue eyed policeman.

After the news that Matt had brought, Keith went immediately to Adam. If one knew where his brother might be that would be his fiancé. Upon finding Adam he couldn't believe in his eyes. Adam had a bloody nose, the blood blending in with the tears that were running down his cheeks. Not being good with comforting the others Keith asked if he was okay. It was a stupid question seeing the older male in pain and agony, but Adam knew that he tried his best. After making sure that Adam's nose stopped bleeding and that it wasn't broken, the explanation of what the hell happened start. Apparently Shiro wanted to know who the man was that attacked his little brother (way to go Shiro) and he took Adam into a fake date to ask some people. Unfortunately the more he searched the deeper they walked into Lotor' s domain. In one of the many allies the two find themselves surrounded by five people. One managed to hit Adam before he ran, as Shiro yelled him to do so. Shiro had managed to knock two people out but one of the remaining had a baseball bat. It didn't need to be a genius to understand what probably happened next. 

Once the explanation was done Keith and Matt, who had came after Keith stormed out of his office, were speechless. They weren't sure what to do, except try to calm down the other male.

"It is all my fault, if I wasn't there Shiro probably would have been able to beat all of them and not care about anything." Matt appeared by his side, rubbing his back as more sobs escaped his mouth.

"There there, please understand that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything." Adam looked at him, a broken look in his face. 

"But I could! I should have denied date or do something about it!" Keith decided to jump in and tried to lighten up the mood. 

"Adam, we Kogane are extra stubborn... No matter what you would have said, my brother would still have tried to do something about it." his little comment made both Adam and Matt to smile a little to him. 

After some talk, they decided against telling the rest of the gang about it. They were not ready for a gang war and they should think wisely. They couldn't afford any deaths or rivalries right now so it would be for the best to just tell them that Shiro had to stay home because of his prosthetic arm having a malfunction. It was an easy lie and even the most sneaky ones will believe it. The question though remained, what are they going to do? They had do get Shiro back, but how? They couldn't exactly just walk in their territory and ask nicely (or demanding in Keith's case) where he is taken . No, no that wouldn't do... Neither the plan Keith had said, which was to go there and beat them up... That was a big no. So the best thing they could do was to put their favorite hacker into work. As Matt went off to contact her, Keith decided to make a phone call he never thought he would make for this type of reason. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Lance was on office duty today. He had to rearrange some old cases, and even thought it sounds boring, he could at least chit chat with Hunk. Speaking of Hunk, the big guy had finally managed to solve a very difficult case and Allura had gave the rest of his day off. Of course Hunk would gladly go home to his girlfriend but his best buddy was there still working, . He couldn't just leave him alone. Plus Lance promised him a lot of cookies next time he comes from his place, so he was staying. As Lance closed another folder with a sigh, his phone rang. An unknown number was on the screen making Hunk to look at him with a puzzled look. Lance shrugged and picked up the phone. 

"Hola, you speaking with the one and only Lance how can he help you?" a confused voice answered the weird response of Lance. 

"Uh Lance, officer Lance right? I am Keith from the hospital." upon these words Lance stopped everything he was doing, which was sitting relaxed on the chair, and straighten up his back.

"Oh, hey! How have you been?" he asked nervously while Hunk looked at him even more confused. 

"I am better, almost healed actually. This is not exactly the reason why I was going to call you in the first place but... I need your help." Lance frowned at the last comment. 

"Do you wanna smoke again? Cause if that is the case-" 

"No it is not... Ugh just let me talk okay? And don't tell a soul what I am about to tell you, got it?" somehow the angry voice of Keith made Lance both scared and excited on the same time. He made a small mhm sound and Keith continued.   
"I don't know how or why but my brother got kidnapped. Now before you say anything else Mr brainy, I know it because his fiancé was there with him and he saw everything. And I am not going to the police because... I doubt that the police will believe the next information I am about to tell you." Lance had been quite all the time, letting Keith finish with the reason why he shouldn't talk to anyone about it." Apparently... These guys were from a mafia gang. I don't know the name of the gang but I am sure they were from an important one . " 

"And how exactly do you know that mullet man?" Lance asked frowning. There was a long pause on the other end of the line, that Lance almost thought that Keith was gone. 

"I.. Might have searched a little bit about the things you told me when I was in the hospital. Stupid I know but you have to understand that I just wanted to know why this man did what he did." Lance thought about it for a little. There weren't few the times when the victims seeked to find the reason why they were attacked. Some of them wanted to even take revenge about it. 

"And why shouldn't the... You know who learn about this?" Keith smiled a little bit, happy that Lance chose to not pry on that matter. 

"They will ask way too many questions, and neither Adam nor I are in position on answering right now." 

"So what do you want from me?" his patience was running thin. He wasn't a person who hid stuff from others, especially his best friends. 

"I want you to help me rescue him."

"¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? There is no way I am going to help you with that nah ah." At this point Lance has went to the bathroom to be able to speak out loud without people looking at him weirdly. He kept pacing up and down, occasionally looking at the door to see if anyone was coming. He was so confused with all the information he had just took. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. 

"Lance please. I have a plan. But it would be better to meet up and dicuss about it face to face. How about tomorrow around six in Altea café?" 

"Uh sure I guess, I mean I have a day off tomorrow, so it is okay." Lance said biting his lip and blushing. 

"Great, it is a dead then. See you then Lancey Lance." and with that their phone call ended leaving a very proud Keith and a very fluttered Lance.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys try to make a plan, when a new information arrives for a common enemy.

Keith was sitting in a corner table of Altea café, a black coffee in front of him. He looked towards the entrance and then his phone. He hoped that Lance would show up,since he didn't get to hear his exact answer. Having the police on his side was huge advantage on the mission he was ready to go. The thing though was that Lance wasn't any police officer. He was the cousin of the chief and the best friend of Matt's sister. Keith have talked with Katie, or else Pidge before, but only for professional reasons. So when yesterday, the youngest of the Holt siblings called him to threaten him that if he dares to hurt Lance he will be found dead, he didn't know how to react. Especially when Matt confirmed that she will do it. He looked at his phone one more time and sighed. The time was 6.05 and Keith tried to not show that he was worried. Suddenly the door of the cozy café opened widely and a breathless Lance entered the place. The cheerful batista welcomed him with a very loud greeting, earning some looks from the customers. Lance smiled and looked around the place until his eyes landed on him. Keith waved with a smile and watched as Lance's cheeks blushed a little and his mouth formed into a smile. He said something to the girl in front of him and came closer to Keith. 

"Hi, sorry that I am late, traffic was terrible and Allura didn't let me use one of the cars. Like can you believe it?" Keith chuckled a little bit as he watched the tall male sit down. 

"No, I cannot. Surprisingly, my relatives trust me with a vehicle. A motorbike to be more specific." Lance sat down dramatically, eyes wide opened. 

"They what?! You drive a motorbike? Actually I am not that surprised now that I think about it, considering the fact that you have a mullet." Keith scoffed at the comment and just made some chit chat with Lance. They acted like they knew each other from before, the atmosphere between them a pleasant one. Romelle at some point interrupted them to give Lance his coffee, but they slip but to their conversation rather easily. Suddenly Lance decided to change the subject to the matter at hand. 

"So, you say that your brother was kidnapped by the Galra gang?" he said whispering, surprising Keith who coughed and made a serious face. 

"Yes, as I told you in the phone I am sure of it." Lance looked around and then back to Keith. 

"So what is your plan? Find their base, go in there and demand to see your brother or you will kill them?" 

"Uh.. That was what I had in mind actually." Keith said scratching his scar while the male in front of him facepalmed. 

"Do you realise how dangerous that plan is? First of all, can you even use a weapon and if yes do you have a license? And if you did have both how on earth will you find their base? More important how are we going to fight so many of them?!"   
Okay maybe Keith's plan wasn't the best, but that was the only thing that came to his mind when he was waiting for Lance! It is not like he could make a better plan in suck a few minutes. Right? 

"Well do you have a better-wait... We?" upon realizing what the brunnet had said, Keith's cheeks became a little red. It seemed that he wasn't the only one since Lance's face decided to take an adorable shade of red. 

"W-well, I cannot possible leave you do this alone. You might break the law! Yes, and and I have to be there making sure you won't!" it was obvious to both of them that Lance was lying but for their shake they pretended that it was the truth. 

"Uh, yeah. Okay, but still, do you have a better plan?" Lance crossed his arms and stared at nothing with a sceptical face. He even let his tongue out, making Keith's heart skip a beat. The guy was cute, he could admit that, but not that cute! Breaking them from their train of thoughts, the blonde waitress came to their table, placing her hands on it. 

"LANCE!" she yelled making them both jump up. "Did you know that Allura's ex is back in town??" Lance raised from his sit yelling a what, making the whole cafe to look at them. Romelle apologised and grabbed a chair. "Sorry to interrupt your date but this is important." Keith raised an eyebrow at her as she turned back to Lance. "He is back and I doubt he wants anything else but trouble. Oh Lance, what if he wants Allura back? What if she falls for him again? What if they become a couple again?" Romelle had fallen down on the table and made fake crying noises. 

"Oh let that fucker come close to my prima and I will shoot him dead in the head. Ugh what does Lotturd want now?" upon hearing the name, Keith turned to look at Lance. 

"Did you say Lotor?" he asked with a shocked expression. 

"Ugh yes. That pig was my cousin's ex, until we figured that he is an abusive fucker who not only abused her but also used her because she is working for the police." at that point Keith looked anywhere else but at Lance. He cleaned his throat and asked again. 

" Isn't he suppose to be a gang leader or something?" Romelle raised her head and with a sad expression answered Keith. 

"Yeah, he is the leader of the Galra mafia. He is nasty..." she pouted, earning a pat in the head by Lance. 

"Do you know where he lives?" Keith asked with a shocked face. 

"Well duh, I used to... Ohhhhhh!!!!" Lance's eyes widen. "Keith... No" 

"Keith yes! This is the perfect opportunity!" he said with sparkles in his eyes. Lance looked away but even he couldn't refuse those eyes. He sighed and looked again at him. 

"Fine, you win this time mulletman. But you do it my rules! No weapons, no attacking, no breaking the law unless i say it, got it?" Keith flashed him a smile while Romelle looked confused. 

"You got it loverboy." he said making Romelle giggle at the red face of Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload TwT I am trying to find inspiration for the other ff as well but it seems I need to finish this one to focus on the other.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos ^^ they keep giving me strength.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is ready and put on action... But not everything goes as planned.

After the first meeting, Lance and Keith met up two more times to make sure their plan was going to be flawless. Lance believed they needed to meet more than three times, but Shiro's time was running out. So instead of meeting up and talk, these two started texting each other whenever they could to know each other better. What was that Shiro said? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Or something like that. Well Lance wasn't exactly his enemy, but he was the enemy of the mafia. Which put himself in a huge risk. The what ifs were so many, Keith wasn't sure what to do anymore. Yes he knew the guy only for like five days, but he felt a deep connection between them. Like they knew each other from before. As Keith was looking to a photo Lance had took and send him, he was thinking of the love story of his brother and Adam. These two idiots fell in love immediately, leaving zero space for other feelings like friendship to spark. Yes of course they started as friends, but their hidden feelings were never platonic. Thank the gods that they finally confessed, Keith thinks to himself. It would be a disaster if they haven't, for all of them. Especially Keith. A knock on his door, make him snap out and simply clear his throat before telling to whoever it was to enter. Matt entered his office with an apologetic smile. He was clearly sorry for not being able to stop his friend on time, even though he didn't know a thing about his plan. The reason of his visit was to reassure Keith that an extra team would be ready to jump in and assist them, if something bad happened during Lance's and his mission. It was good to know that had his back at times like this. Keith thanked him and run over the plan again for one more time to make sure they both know the details.  
The afternoon passed by like it was nothing and evening came. Keith was dressed in all black, making sure his clothes would provide him with both a camouflage and with agility. Waiting for Lance at the specific place, Keith looked up to see if he Lance has decided to come early or something. Upon looking up, his mouth dropped. Lance was wearing light blue mascara, some black legging and an oversized shirt in the colour of dark blue. He looked cute but nothing good for the mission.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Keith asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh clothes, cute ones. You know, for the plan?" Keith brain automatically went blank and made an o face. "Yeah, so I wasn't sure whether to go through the plan again or not but by your reaction I will tell it one more time."

"I know the pl-"

"Hush Mr 80's." Lance placed a finger on Keith's lips and then entangled their hands together. "Okay so as we said we pass by the place and we check for guards. Knowing Lotor his guards are going to have the IQ of a banana, so it won't be hard to lure them. Once I lure all of them, you knock them out. And then we go in normally. You said that there is a chance that your brother would be somewhere cage like. Which means probably a basement or something. We go there find your brother and get the fuck out of there. Got it? "

" I told you I already know the plan! Also I just happened to forget that one small detail. "Keith averted his eyes from the Latino. Lance simply giggled and waved him off. They walked for some time, talking about random things and looking like a couple in a date. Some people found them extra cute, some other disgusting and some just didn't care. Keith couldn't care less for what people believed, he almost even forgot what they were there for. And then they reached their destination. Both Keith and Lance looked kinda sad that their time together had to end like this. But no matter what they had a mission to complete. With a small nod, Lance began to walking towards the entrance of the mansion. As promised the cameras were looking at that angle that no one could figure his face out. The guards standing there looked at him with middle interest, holding their guns extra tight. Lance, was no fool. He knew this is going to be difficult, since they have the IQ of a banana but still know better than to let a stranger in. 

"Hello boys~" he purred and swang his hips a little bit to see if there would be any reaction. Thankfully for him, their eyes travelled down to his hips, two of them raising their eyebrows in surprise while the other had a skeptical look on his face. Lance then started flirting shamelessly, acting if he was drunk or something, making sure the guards didn't notice Keith as he started going around the bushes so he could jump at them. While the two guards were closer to Lance, the other watched from a far both intrigued and suspicious. After some more flirting and one of the guards grabbing Lance's waist, Keith with stealthy moves knocked the two of them in the head making them faint. The third one though wasn't close at him and he either had to kill him or face the consequences of their failed plan. As he was about to reach for one of his knives, he saw the guy fall down unconscious and behind him standing Lance with a look of disgust. 

"Man I hate these type of guys. Watching you from a far like you are an eye candy or something and getting hard while judging you. Tch... Good timing though mullet! A little more and I have no idea where they would have put their hands." he said looking down at the guard. 

Meanwhile Keith couldn't stop starring at Lance. What with his lanky body and his flirting nature, the guy thought that he wouldn't be able to defend himself. But apparently, he was so wrong. Still, a part of him felt quite possessive and wanted to go there and hug the boy and maybe kiss him and touch him and-

And what the hell is he thinking?! Focus Keith focus!! 

"Tch, whatever let's get ove with this." He said in a rather harsh way, as he broke into the mansion. Lance pouted a little bit but he soon recovered since he realised he shouldnt care if Keith was being meaner or not. They walked in the house, avoiding all cameras and trying to be stealthy. Thankfully they were not discovered, making Lance feel confident about their mission... Of course it wasn't because of them but because Pidge had blocked all the cameras footage while the back up Keith had brought, was keeping the rest of the guards busy. After some time, they finally managed to reach the basement of the house which appeared to be a weird dungeon place. There in one of the many cells, they found Shiro cuffed hanging from the wall. Keith with fast moves broke the cell door and freed his brother. 

"Come on Lance, help me carry him!" he semi yelled, as he saw the other reaching to his shirt lifting it a bit revealing two guns. For a minute, Keith thought that he was going to have to fight Lance but when Lance shushed him, he knew that they were still partners in crime. 

" You carry your brother while I make sure the path is clear in front of us." he said in a serious way, making the other gulp and nod. He hoped in every holy above that they wouldn't bump into his men, cause if that happened he had a lot of explaining to do. He held his brother on his shoulders and started following Lance as he checked the area for any possible enemy. They almost ran into trouble when Lance didn't check one of the two hallways, where some of Lotor's guards were, but they were fast enough to avoid them. 

After several minutes they finally made it to the exit. They sped up their walking, Lance helping Keith with Shiro as they both carried him outside. Lance was ready to hit any guard with the back of his gun but to his and Keith's surprise, there was no one guarding the back door. Both of the boys shared a look of confusion and with slower steps, they exited the building. The Latino looked around and found no one, making him even more confused. It just didn't make sense, why on earth would Lotor NOT have guards in the backdoor... It seemed kinda...fishy.

"Maybe they all went to help the guards in the front?" Keith said, with a worried look on his face. The other male frowned and kept his guard up. They walked slowly towards the point where a red car was parked. Well more like Keith walked towards it and Lance followed him with hesitation.

" Keith no! We are not stealing a car!" he said in a small whisper, making the other roll his eyes.

"It is not stealing if it is already mine!" he said as he picked the keys from his jacket and unlocked the car. As Shiro was put in the back sit, laying down, Keith let out a sigh and turned to look at the brunnete. To his surprise he saw him pointing the gun almost directly at him, making him freeze in place.

"Don't move." he said slowly trying to sound like he was trying to be intimidating to someone.

"Lance, wha-?" he started to say when he noticed with the corner of his eye the familiar figure of Matt who was coming towards them.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Lance demanded from the stranger.

" That is a rude way to ask for someone to tell you their name. And, why should I tell you. Tell me your first!" Matt demanded, making Keith sigh

"Aha you are being rude, I asked you first! And I am an officer of the law so you have to respect me." The tone he used was quite proudful and Keith didn't know if he wanted to face-palm himself, kick Matt or punch Lance. The options where so many. 

"You are... An officer?" Matt's tone darken as well as his eyes. 

"Yep! So you better start talking before I-" 

"Get him boys." Matt said before Lance could finish his sentence. Suddenly four men were around him ready to punch and kick him. Keith ran towards him in order to stop the men but was too late. He was knocked out and his body fell to the ground. With a loud thump. As they were ready to kick him, Keith stopped them yelling at them for being complete idiots!! And that how dare they do something like that without his orders! His attention was brought back to Lance as he heard a small whining noise. 

"Hold on Lance, I got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible sorry for the long update. As you have probably understood it is close to end (since well the chapters are getting bigger). Once this is done, I will try to finish the other ff. Oof Thanks for the love and support ^w^


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up, Shiro wakes up, Keith was awake already and explanations are given.

Waking up from a hangover, is one thing. Waking up after someone had knocked you out, now that is something. Lance had his fair hangovers but this? This hurt worse than a bitch. He tried to open his eyes but found it impossible, he had a blindfold and his hands seemed to be... Tied. Oh great, either he was in a creepy basement where his capture did naughty things to innocent (not) boys like him or he was captured by the bad guys. Now which one was worst he couldn't decide. He tried to move his legs and noticed that his ankles were tied together as well. Wow these guys wanted to make sure he didn't escape at all costs. He wiggled and managed to sit in a praying position and tried to use his hearing to tru and detect anything. Suddenly a groan was heard from behind him and he turned waiting to see someone. He saw nothing cause of the blindfold but he heard a coughing sound and a small swear. 

"Hello?" he called his own voice not that hoarse, meaning he wasn't unconscious for more than one day. 

"Lance?" the other voice said, more like asked him. 

"Keith! Oh my god are you okay?" he asked trying to move towards the other boy but failing miserably. 

"Yeah, as much as someone is blindfolded and tied up can be." Lance simply chuckled and said a quiet yeah. Suddenly out of the blue, the door to their little room opened. Many footsteps could be heard and Lance felt the shadows of seven people in front of him. He turned and looked at them, well he wasn't sure if he really was looking at them but that didn't stop him from trying to intimidate them. 

"Who are you? Remove our blindfolds immediately you cowards!" Lance yelled at them. A single chuckle was heard from where he was facing and Lance 'looked' at the person in front of him. 

"No way I will tell you my name. I can only tell you that there is no way neither you nor your friend to escape from here." he could hear the smugness in his words, when the voice hit him. 

"You are the guy from the mansion! You were there when me and Keith tried to rescue his brother. Where is he? What have you done with him! Answer us!" a huge pause followed and the silence made Lance to get even more angry. As he was ready to speak again, Keith's voice was heard from behind him. 

"You aren't working for Lotor are you? " he asked voice steady but also trembling a little. Lance figured that he must be so scared right now. 

"No we are not! We are our own mafia and I the leader, little boy." the so called leader said. 

"Uh no offence but you sound pretty young as well." Lance said cutting the conversation between the man and Keith. "And you don't sound like the leader more like the right hand of the leader or something." 

"What?! Why would you say that?! I I mean ehem, how dare you not assume that I am the leader!" the mysterious man voice turned from high offended to a ridiculous low manly voice which didn't help his situation. 

"You can't see it, but I am rolling my eyes." Lance said with a smirk in his face, making the other tsked. 

"And you can't see it but I am- oh forget it. Take Ke-ehem the black haired boy." he coughed and left the room as two men started going towards Keith. Lance, being the self sacrificed idiot he is, he decided to flop down so he could make the guards trip or sth. He did succeed to startle them, judging by the small jump one of them did but he was quickly raised to his original position by the other two guards. He tried to fight them but with no avail. As the hands were removed from him, he heard footsteps leaving the room and a door closing behind them. Even though he knew they were gone, he still felt like the eyes of someone where looking at him. Huh, prison does make you mad after all

 

When the door closed, Keith gave a semi strong punch to Matt's shoulder. 

"Ouch! What the hell man?!" he said holding his arm and rubbing it in order to not be bruised. 

"What the hell? Are you seriously asking me that? How are we going to fix that?!" he asked gesturing towards Lance. 

"First of all, glad you are alive. Second of them all, Shiro is fine if you wanted to ask. And third, I didn't do this. You made this weird as fuck plan and brought a policeman in tha mafia!" Keith looked down at the first two reason but on the last he looked more angry than before.

" That is why I told you that I don't want you to meddle with my plans! I had it all under control, he was okay and we could easily escape if you haven't show up and knocked him out and all." his voice was getting louder by the minute and Matt looked worried at the door.

" Keith keep it down." he said in a more calm voice than before.

" Or else what? " Keith said angrily, at the same tone with before.

" Because I don't know if these walls will be enough for the boy to not hear you." Keith's face dropped and looked through the window. Lance had understood that they were yelling and he was yelling back to leave him alone. He probably thought that they were fighting for something else. He sighed and looked at his employers and motioned them to move upstairs. As they walked, Matt was last to go giving Keith a judging look.

Once they were upstairs, Keith felt a body coming at him with full force. His first thought was to punch the person but he noticed the familiar body of Adam and let the other male hug him. As he hugged the other male he noticed his brother standing beside Matt. He let go of Adam and run to Shiro.

"I thought we lost you." he said whispering.

"I knew you would come. No matter who told you what, I knew that you and Adam would come. Or one of you. Never expected the other part though." at the last sentence, Keith visibly flinched and moved himself away from the hug looking at Shiro, then at Matt and Adam and back to Shiro.

" You mean... " he started but couldn't finish his sentence.

" Yes, I mean... I never though that he would help you, did he know he was going against mafia people?" Shiro asked with a curious face.

"Actually he is the one who told me where Lotor was." at that information all the people looked at him with a face of 'He did what?'

"You mean to tell us" Matt started " that the police rookie, told you the place of one of the biggest mafia bosses in the world???" he yelled the last part.

"Uh yeah, he was an ex of his cousin." he explained with a neutral face.

"Wait, isn't his cousin the one who owns the whole office? The chief or whatever?" Adam asked with a shocked face.

"Yeah she understood that he was a jerk later and she found some weird shit about him and she decided to spy on him caus he acted weird and then boom learnt that he was in mafia and imprisoned half of his men." silence followed after that small explanation, a wave of admiration for the unknown lady that had the guts to do something like that.

" Wow... That is uhm... Admirable and makes sense how the boy knew the place. But it still doesn't justify the reason why you went to him for help. And what would you say if you two got caught? Don't worry my mafia buddies are outside and they will come and help? " Shiro wasn't trying to be mean, but his words hurt Keith. 

"It was a plan me and him made. I knew that if I asked help from any of the guys they would get emotional and then I would get emotional and then the place would be red from blood! He kept me down, even when I wanted to kill... He spend all that time with me not out of pity or because he felt bad but because he wanted to. Even at the planing day, he wanted to make sure that the plan was flawless. I know it sounds weird since I know him for not that long, but I trust him." the honesty in Keith's voice was obvious, making the older male to think again about the situation. 

No matter all the good things that he had said the problem that Lance was with the police still stood. He opened his mouth to express his discomfort about this specific situation when they heard a phone ringing. The song "Hips don't lie" started playing, all the heads turning to one single cellphone that was on the table along with a wallet and some keys. Keith went closer slowly and saw that the caller was someone named Pidgeon. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" the voice that answered him was a familiar one. 

"What the hell have you done to Lance, Keith?" the voice belonged to none other but their secret agent Pidge, Matt's little sister. 

"Pidge?" he asked again, caughting the attention of everyone. 

"That's right, now tell me what you did to the tall idiot before I show Allura where he is is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am supposed to end and I probably will in two chapters. I just felt a little too rush up to finish it in this chapter. So this story probably has two more chapters and then done. Thank you for all your support and kudos.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated with Keith and Pidge. Lance has still no idea what the hell is going on.

Keith was too shocked to answer to Pidge. How did Pidge knew Lance? Wasn't she supposed to work in the dark or some shit? And if Lance knew Pidge, did he know that she worked for the mafia? So many questions ran threw his head that he almost forgot about the phone call. Well almost being the key word. 

"Hellooo earth to Keith!! Ugh." he heard the groans of Pidge through the phone and came back to reality. He looked at Shiro with a shocked expression. 

"I I didn't do anything to Lance! I promise, he just helped me get Shiro back." he said carefully picking his words. 

"Yeah I know, I was the one who reminded him where Lotord lives. You got Shiro back?" as she was talking, Keith switched it to speaker so the older males could hear her as well. 

"Yeah uh we got him. Pidge how do you know Lance? Are you two friends or something?" he hears the other girl chuckling a bit. 

"Yeah we are friends for some time now. And we work together." 

"You work for the police?" it was Shiro's turn to have a shocked expression, turning his eyes from the phone to his brother to Matt and back to the phone.

"I prefer to say that I work with them, but yeah whatever. And before you start saying anything, no one will be able to suspect someone like me. Sure I do break a few rules but only for crime scenes. Plus I can hack almost everywhere and Allura knows that. And it is easier to know what the cops are up to so I can warn your sorry asses. " they could hear easily the grin she had just made, but they all ignored it.

" Okay I am not going to ask more details. For now." Shiro said in a stern voice. 

" Now, are you going to tell me where the hell Lance is? " it seemed that Pidge was starting to get angry with them and that was never a good sign. 

"Lance is fine, he is here though as uhm... As a prisoner." Keith whispered the last part.

"As a what??! I am going to skin you alive if you hurt him!" the younger one was beginning to get angrier, not liking one but that her friend was being held there like a prisoner.

"Pidge calm down and listen." Shiro began but was interrupted by Pidge.

"No you listen! Lance is not only important to Allura but also me and Hank. Now of course and I won't give you in the police, but I can make your lives a living nightmare if you dare to do something to him."

It was ridiculous really, but they all knew that the younger one wasn't fooling around. With a sigh and an apologetic look, Keith mumbled a small sorry to Shiro and Adam and turned back to the phone.

" Dont worry Pidge, I will make it up to him and not hurt him at all."

"Oh and how are you going to make it up to him?"

"By telling him the truth." were the last words Keith said as he closed the phone.

 

Back at the small prison room, Lance was trying to somehow cut free his arms. He has seen it happen in so many movies, why couldn't he do it? Was it a different technique or maybe the muscles the other people had? Either way, the secret spy movies collection he had, had betrayed him and he didn't know how to feel about it. Well to be honest he didn't know how to feel about anything right now. Keith, his partner in crime was taken and he could only scream at the guards who seemed to ignore him. He decided to stop yelling and place the facts on the table and see what he had to deal with. He was in a pretty dark place with only one light, maybe not sure about that, hands and legs tied and with a blindfold over his eyes. His partner was taken and he had zero idea who the other mafia people were. The only exit was the door in front of him and that only opened once... Yeah he was dead as fuck. 

Suddenly a set of footsteps was heard and Lance semi crawled to the door to try and listen to their conversations. After a minute or two, the door opened and Lance straighten his back and looked up. He expected someone to talk to him or something but all he got was a big guy(??) picking him up and taking him away. The guy placed him in his back and started walking god knows where. 

"So... What's the deal? You taking me to a darker room or something? Or you going to kill me? Hahaha.... Wait you aren't going to kill me right? Right?!" Lance started jokingly and then moved on to full panic mode. He continued asking if he was going to die now, claiming that his cousin will destroy them etc. By the time they reached another room, Lance was ready to cry. Of course he wouldn't show weakness in front of the enemy. His train of thought was interrupted when they placed him on a chair, untied his lags and arms and removed his blindfold. Lance was hit with the bright light of the room making him immediately close his eyes and rub them together. The man that had carried him left the room as fast as he could, leaving the poor Latino alone. Rubbing his arms, he got up and started looking at the place. It looked like an interrogation room, a small wave of familiarity hit him. He moved around the desk and close to the door, giving it a try. To his surprise, the door was unlocked, making him double think the plan to escape. But no, he couldn't let Keith alone here. Maybe if he waited a little bit someone would come that would talk to him or sth and he would ask about Keith. Suddenly from some speakers, the same guy who they saw at the beginning started talking. 

"Hello hello Lance. Don't worry your new place is temporary. Now I want you to remember something very important. Not everything is what it seems. Okay? Okayyy. Oh now for the big surprise, please turn around as not facing the door around. Perfect! Oh your face is going to priceless. Now don't move please ~"

After that the voice was gone leaving an extra confused Lance to look at the table in front of him. Just as he was about to take a small peek, the door opened and then closed. Someone was in the room with him, but who. The person then spoke, with a familiar voice. 

"Please turn around." upon turning a little faster, Lance was left gasping. In front of him was Keith, wearing some pretty classy clothes, his hair in a low ponytail, a knife case in one side of his hips and a gun on the other. He also had a red ring on his right hand, something that meant only one thing. 

"You are the boss of the mafia house Kogane... Aren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I semi promise that the next chapter would be the last. I just didn't want this story to end too sudden and not fully finished. I am working on another one who I hope will have more frequent updates than this one ^^"" Kudos are so much appreciated as always.


	15. Chapter 14 The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes up as well of the end

Lance couldn't move after he did his, kinda obvious, question. So many questions, so many scenarios, so many things ran through his head, his poor hurting head. I mean he was dense but how couldn't he see it? Well to give some credit to the other male, Keith made sure to hide it well, but still. The red flag should have appeared when Keith started talking about the mafia like a second nature. He should have listen to his cousin and search the guy, but no he was too mesmerised by the good looks of the guy and the weird personality he had which seemed to pull him closer. Even now he was pulling Lance closer to him. No, he shouldn't be drawn towards him, he shouldn't listen to whatever he will have to say but still he wanted to. He wanted to learn how and for what reason and more especially why him. Finally his former captor spoke, breaking the thick as hell silence.

"I can explain." he started looking down at his feet and then up to him again. "I didn't want you to learn it. At least not like this. I wanted to keep it a secret." Keith takes a deep breath waiting for something anything, but Lance doesn't do him the favor. He is too shocked. "I thought I could find a good moment to tell you-"

"A good moment?" the blue eyed boy interrupted then "A good moment Keith? Really? When would the good moment appear? When you will have taken me hostage along with the whole police department? Or when I will be bleeding from a bullet? When would it be a good moment to tell me?" he knew he was overreacting but honestly who wouldn't at this situation.

" Lance... Please let me explain and then you can make your own assumptions and decision. " the other male said in a soft voice, in order to not make Lance jumpy again. He knew that if he didn't say the please at the beginning the other wouldn't let him finish. It looked like he was right cause Lance crossed his arms, blue eyes entirely focused on him with a neutral expression. Keith took a big breath and started talking "Whatever I told you was the truth, only I didn't tell you the important details. Which, I will do now.  
Yes my brother did got captured by the mafia Lotor had as you saw but not for the reason I told you. The truth is he tried to find the guy who almost killed me in order to take revenge. My brother almost never uses violence, only when someone hurts his family, that means me and Adam. I know it was wrong but I couldn't do anything to stop him. Besides I was in the hospital and to be honest I would have done the same. " a small smile escaped Lance's lips but it only lasted a few seconds.  
"I knew who took him because I knew the symbols and the marks the Galran left behind. Not because I did research and all but because I knew from the start." a small breath escaped Keith's mouth, pushing his hair away from his face in a frustrated manner. "God this is such a mess... And you are caught in the middle of all this and Shiro is being a meanie cause he is scared you will give us away or something. Which will be totally reasonable to do and I wouldn't judge you!" he said the last sentence fast in order not to make Lance even more angry, which he wasn't exactly. "But it was never my intention to hurt you or to capture you. I only needed your help and uhm an excuse to I guess hang out with you?" Lance looked at the dark haired male with a shocked expression. 

"Wait wait... Does that mean that you called me not because you wanted help but because you wanted to hang out? Because if this is the case that is kinda freaky." 

"What? No! That is not... Ugh I meant to say that I wanted to send you a message with a stupid excuse so we could hang out, get to know each other and I don't know whatever! But then the whole Shiro thing happened and I was like, oh I can ask him for help since he seems like a trustworthy person and get to see him again. It is stupid but I guess you caught my attention from the hospital and after I got released I wanted to see you again. " a small blush coloured his cheeks, biting his lip and looking at the Latino in front of him with hopeful eyes. Lance had his own blush colouring his face and looked away. Taking a deep breath, he looked at him again and started talking. 

" Look it is a lot to take in. Even if you did told me the truth on many parts, you still lied. But I can see the reason why, I just need some time to think all of it and understand it better. If of course you give me this time? Oh and don't worry, I will not tell a thing to Allura about you guys. As much as I want to serve the law, I also want to get to know you and I cannot do this while you are in prison. " a small laugh escaped him. 

" Of course of course. Thank you Lance, it means a lot. " Keith said and went closer for a hug, but hesitating in the end. Lance let out an annoyed sight and hugged him back. Keith melted in the small hug, happy that he was given a second chance. He then proceeded to call of his guards in order to let Lance go without any problem and called one of his personal drivers in order to take him home. He knew Lance would keep his promise about not letting Allura learn about about them, but he hoped that Lance would actually contact him in the end. He really hoped that he could have a chance.... 

\----------------------------------------------

Two years after this whole incident, Lance was sitting on the lap of his boyfriend watching a cop film at Keith's bedroom. 

"This is so stupid! No real cop would ever talk like that! This is so unrealistic!" the blue eyed boy yelled at the screen, making the other male chuckle with amuse. 

"You do know that you were the one to suggest this film, right?" he said still amused with the reactions his boyfriend had. 

"Well yeah, but I didn't know that it would be that bad. Now I am disappointed." he said pouting making Keith think that it should be illegal to have such a cute face. 

"We could do other things before we go to sleep." he said with a low voice as he moved his mouth at the crook of Lance's neck. 

"Like what?" asked Lance still pouting. Keith then started kissing his boyfriend's neck moving from the crook to his ear and then back again. Lance let out a shakey breath accompanied with as small "oh" and relaxed at the arms of his boyfriend. Keith continued kissing his neck, until he got to the sensetive spot where he knew Lance, even if he didn't admit it, love to be bitten. He bit down hard, making his boyfriend groan. Just as he was about to bite him again, Lance straighten up and changed his position, again on Keith's lap but now facing him, the movie long forgotten. He stared at his eyes and slowly but with determination he brought his lips closer to Keith's. The kiss was slow, sweet just like the kisses they shared at the beginning of their relationship. But Keith got a little inpatient and bit Lance's bottom lip, making the other gasp. He took that opportunity and shoved his tongue in the other's mouth, feeling the heat and the small response his partner gave. Even after they started dating and have kissed many times, Lance was still shy whenever they did more than simple small kisses. It was adorable to watch the usually flirty Lance becoming a blushing and nervous mess all because of him. After a minute, they both needed air and parted their lips, resting their foreheads together, breathing a little bit faster. After some second Lance let out a few giggles and started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Keith asked with a smiled face as he pulled back. 

"Nothing it is just" Lance threw another small feat of giggles and then looked at Keith "It was almost two years ago that the whole mafia thing happened." at the mention of the mafia, Keith groaned and placed his head under Lance's neck, his forehead touching the other's chest. 

"Can we not remember that? I was so awkward back then." he hugged him tight, while the blue eyed male laughed. 

"Nah you were too cute! You are cute now but like handsomely cute." he started playing with his hair, relaxing at their current position. His relaxed state didn't last long, since Keith pushed him back making him land on the bed with an oof. His back to the mattress, legs on the sides of Keith's thighs and hands locked on his side, someone could say that Lance was trapped for good which wasn't far from truth. He would be extra embarrassed if it weren't for those hungry beautiful and dangerous eyes that stared back at him. 

"The first time I saw you I thought you were cute. The second I was sure you a cutie and the third I wanted you to be my cutie." he purred the last part, making Lance blush even more. 

"Omg Keith that is so..." his sentence was cut off by a pair of two lips. Lance tried to move a little to place himself better but the moment he moved his hips up, Keith pushed his down making them both groan loudly. "I swear Shiro or Adam appears -" he said with fast breathing. 

"They won't, I checked." Keith started thrusting on him, each thrust harder than the previous. 

"You little, you knew this will ngh happen" Lance said trying to sound mean and annoyed but his voice and small moan betrayed him. Keith gave a small chuckle and came closer to Lance. 

"You want this too, right?" 

"I want you to make me scream so loud, your soundproof room will not be enough for my screams to not be heard." 

And as he promised, the whole base heard that night the high notes of Lance Mcclain and his very nice Spanish accent. Needless to say that Shiro scolded them both and told them to be more quiet next time. Good thing they had more than one place to have fun. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it my lovelies!!! I cannot believe I actually finished this one! I thought I will never finish it. I will try to focus on the other fanfic so I can end it because I have another Voltron ff in my mind. Thank you for your support and love ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh I cannot believe me! I am suppose to finish the other one and I am writing a new one... Oh well! Hope you guys enjoy another Alternative Universe of Voltron! (Yeah I am a sucker for this show). Kudos and comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
